leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Master Yi
Jeder vierte (mit maximal 4 Sekunden zwischen den einzelnen Angriffen) trifft doppelt, wobei der zweite |normal}} verursacht. |leveling = |description2 = Der zweite Angriff wendet an und kann für des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Master Yi das Ziel vor seinem zweiten Schlag tötet, trifft der zweite Schlag automatisch einen anderen Gegner in 300 Einheiten Reichweite. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi und markiert nach Sekunden sein Ziel. Danach springt er zum nächsten unmarkierten Gegner in Reichweite und markiert diesen (neben dem Primärziel können bis zu 3 weitere Gegner getroffen werden, einer alle Sekunden). |description2 = Nachdem alle Markierungen angebracht wurden oder wenn keine anderen Gegner in Reichweite sind, er nach Sekunden vor seinem Ziel und verursacht an allen markierten Gegnern |normal}}, welcher gegen erhöht ist. Wenn das Ziel während der Markierungsphase stirbt, erscheint Master Yi an dem Ort, an dem er Eröffnungsschlag gewirkt hat. |leveling2 = |Monsterschaden| |Monster-Bonusschaden| }} |description3 = Wenn keine anderen unmarkierten Gegner in Reichweite sind, kann Master Yi bereits markierte Ziele erneut treffen, wobei 25 % des o.g. Schadens sofort angerichtet werden. |leveling3 = |Reduzierter Monsterschaden| }} |Max. Monsterschaden| }} |description4 = Eröffnungsschlag normaler und reduzierter kann für des Angriffsschadens}}|normal}} und des Angriffsschadens}}|reduziert}} |normal}}. |leveling4 = |description5 = senken die von Eröffnungsschlag um 1 Sekunde. }}| um das Ziel herum. Dabei deckt er keine Büsche auf. * Master Yi erscheint am Ausführort von Eröffnungsschlag, wenn das Primärziel, noch während der Animation, stirbt oder sich zu weit entfernt. * Master Yi folgt den Bewegungen des Hauptziels, auch, wenn dieses oder wird. * Die Abklngzeitverringerung von Eröffnungsschlag funktioniert auch gegen Strukturen. * Wenn Master Yi ist, oder der Angriff keinen Schaden verursacht, so wird auch keine Abklingzeitverringerung gewährt. * Master Yi kann, während er Eröffnungsschlag ausführt, bewegungsunabhängige Beschwörerzauber wie z.B. nutzen. * Wenn das Primärziel ein Champion ist, wird er diesen sofort normal angreifen. Außerdem kann er in diesem Fall und nicht puffern. * Wenn das Primärziel ein Vasall oder ein Monster ist, kann Master Yi entweder oder puffern, jedoch greift er nicht automatisch das Ziel an. * Eröffnungsschlag zählt als Bewegung für Effekte wie . * Eröffnungsschlag kalkuliert jeden "Sprung" einzeln. Wenn Master Yi während einer Eröffnungsschlag-Kette beispielsweise den von verliert, werden unterschiedliche Schadenswerte angerichtet. ** werden ebenfalls pro Ziel berechnet. *''Eröffnungsschlag'' Schaden wird kalkuliert und angewendet, nachdem Master Yi die verlässt, weshalb er damit dem Turmfokus entgehen kann. |video = Master Yi-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 28 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi kanalisiert für bis zu 4 Sekunden, wodurch er sich jede halbe Sekunde , erhöht um |hp}}. |leveling = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|Maximale Heilung pro Halbsekunde| }} |Maximale Gesamtheilung| }} |description2 = Während der Kanalisierung reduziert Master Yi eingehenden Schaden, halbiert gegen , pausiert die verbleibende Dauer von und und gewährt eine Steigerung von pro Sekunde. |leveling2 = %|Turmschadensverringerung| %}} |description3 = Meditation . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yis verursachen für 5 Sekunden |true}}. |leveling = |true}} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und beschädigt keine Strukturen. * Der zusätzliche absolute Schaden kann nicht werden, dafür kann er aber durch verhindert werden. |video = Master Yi-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 85 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = reduzieren die laufenden von Master Yis anderen Fähigkeiten um 70 %. |leveling = |description2 = Master Yi erhält für 7 Sekunden |as}} und |ms}} und wird immun gegen und . Außerdem ist er . |leveling2 = %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description3 = Während Highlander aktiv ist, verlängern die Dauer von Highlander um 7 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| beschränkt, sondern wirkt auch bei Fähigkeiten mit weiteren Effekten (z.B. , ). Der Effekt selber wird nicht negiert, sondern nur die Verringerung des Lauftempos wird verhindert. (Ein bezauberter Master Yi mit aktivem Highlander wird also nicht langsam auf den Ausführenden zu laufen, sondern mit voller Geschwindigkeit.) * Wenn man Wiederbelebung an der Beschwörerplattform vernachlässigt, kann mit die Dauer von Highlander dessen Abklingzeit überschreiten. Dazu muss Master Yi: ** 4 Champions töten mit mindestens % ** 5 Champions töten mit mindestens % * Es gibt zwei Dinge, die passieren können, wenn Master Yi Highlander einsetzt, obwohl diese Verbesserung noch aktiv ist: ** Wenn die restliche Dauer von Highlander weniger als 7 Sekunden beträgt, wird sie auf 7 Sekunden erneuert. ** Wenn die restliche Dauer von Highlander mehr als 7 Sekunden beträgt, geschieht nichts. |video = Master Yi-R }} }} Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. cs:Master Yi en:Master Yi es:Maestro Yi fr:Maître Yi pl:Master Yi pt-br:Master Yi ru:Master Yi zh:易 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Master Yi stählte seinen Körper und seinen Verstand, bis seine Gedanken und Bewegungen beinahe eins wurden. Auch wenn er Gewalt nur als letzten Ausweg wählt, stellen die Anmut und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Klinge sicher, dass die Lösung stets zügig erfolgt. Yi hat es sich als einer der letzten lebenden Vertreter des Wuju, einer ionischen Kampfkunst, zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, das Erbe seiner Vorfahren weiterzugeben. Mit den Sieben Sehgläsern der Einsicht mustert er neue Schüleranwärter, um unter ihnen den würdigsten auszumachen. Der Wuju-Schwertkämpfer In Ionias zentral gelegener Provinz Bahrl gab es einst eine Bergsiedlung, die verborgen in ruhiger Schönheit dalag. Hier in Wuju wuchs der Junge namens Yi auf, lernte, mit dem Schwert umzugehen, und verfolgte einen Traum, der später zur Tragödie wurde. Wie die meisten Kinder bewunderte er diejenigen, die Seidengewänder und Klingen mit Gedichten über ihre Namen trugen. Yis Eltern waren Schwertschmiede und er beeindruckte die lokalen Krieger, die ihre Werkstatt besuchten. Er verbrachte die Morgenstunden im Garten mit seiner Mutter und übte mit ihr den Schwertkampf; in den Nächten las er seinem Vater bei Kerzenschein Poesie vor. Als es an der Zeit war, dass Yi unter Wujus Meistern lernte, hätten seine Eltern nicht stolzer sein können. Er übertrug sein Talent und seine Disziplin in die Ausbildung und übertraf alle Erwartungen. Bald kannte das ganze Dorf den „jungen Meister“ Yi. Doch der bescheidene Schüler fragte sich, was es mit dem Rest von Ionia auf sich hatte. Von den höchsten Pagoden erblickte er weit entfernte Städte, die niemand zuvor erwähnt hatte, doch als er mit der Klinge in seiner Hand den Berg hinabsteigen wollte, verboten seine Mentoren es ihm. Wuju war von denen gegründet worden, die glaubten, ihre Schwertkunst sei zu kostbar, um sie zu teilen, zu heilig, um Blut zu vergießen – und so war das Dorf jahrhundertelang isoliert aufgeblüht, ohne dass Außenstehende seine wahre Natur erkannt hatten. All dies änderte sich an jenem Tag, an dem Yi riesige Rauchwolken über den entfernten Städten aufsteigen sah. Noxianische Kriegstrupps waren von der Küste her einmarschiert, eroberten eine Siedlung nach der anderen und färbten die Provinzen rot. Yi stellte die Menschen von Ionia über Wujus heilige Tradition und wagte sich zur Verteidigung der Ersten Lande hinab. Vor erstaunten Augen schnellte er kaum wahrnehmbar durch die Frontlinien und brachte den Feind mit blendenden Schwerttechniken zu Fall, die Außenstehende noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Die Kunde über die Ein-Mann-Armee breitete sich in alle Richtungen aus wie der Nebel in den Bergen. Von seinem Mut inspiriert schlossen sich sogar seine Mitschüler dem Kampf an und gemeinsam reisten sie nach Navori, wo der Krieg in vollem Ausmaß tobte. Die noxianischen Kommandanten sahen in Wuju eine Bedrohung, die nicht ignoriert werden konnte. Sie fanden heraus, wo diese unvergleichlichen Krieger herkamen, und griffen ihre Heimat ohne jedwede Gnade an. In einer einzigen Nacht wurde das ganze Dorf zerstört, seine Bewohner und Kultur ausgelöscht von einem chemischen Feuer, das kein Stahl zurückhalten konnte. Nach dem Ende des Krieges kehrte Yi als einziger überlebender Schüler zurück und fand nichts als Ruinen vor. Die Magie des Landes war entweiht worden und alle, die er gekannt und geliebt hatte, waren tot. Auch wenn sein Körper unversehrt war, so nahm seine Seele doch erheblichen Schaden und Yi wurde das letzte Opfer des Angriffs. Da kein anderer mehr am Leben war, der die Kunst des Wuju beherrschte, musste er allein den Titel eines Meisters tragen. Gramerfüllt entschied er sich für die Abgeschiedenheit und trainierte unermüdlich, um gegen die Schuld, überlebt zu haben, anzukommen, doch die Zeit schien die Weisheit vergangener Meister zu verschleiern. Er begann, zu bezweifeln, dass ein Mann allein ein ganzes Erbe bewahren konnte ... bis er auf ein Individuum traf, das er am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Ein eigentümlicher affenartiger Vastaya forderte ihn zum Duell heraus. Widerwillig kam Master Yi den Forderungen der Kreatur nach und besiegte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Aber der Vastaya weigerte sich, aufzugeben, und kehrte Tag für Tag mit immer raffinierteren Tricks zurück, die Yi dazu zwangen, zu reagieren und zu improvisieren. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte Yi wieder den Geist von Wuju. Die beiden kämpften wochenlang gegeneinander, bis der zerschrammte Fremde sich schließlich auf den Boden kniete und sich als Kong vom Stamm der Schimon vorstellte. Er bat darum, von Yi lernen zu dürfen, der in diesem unbesonnen, aber entschlossenen Kämpfer das Potential eines neuen Schülers sah. Durch den Unterricht fand Yi seine Bestimmung wieder. Er würde die Künste von Wuju weitergeben und gab seinem Schüler einen verzauberten Stab sowie einen Ehrentitel als Zeichen dieses Versprechens – von diesem Tag an war Kong als Wukong bekannt. Gemeinsam bereisen sie jetzt die Ersten Lande, während Yi versucht, das Vermächtnis seiner verlorenen Heimat zu ehren und so letztendlich seinem Titel gerecht wird. Alte Geschichte 7.= right|250px Master Yi stählte seinen Körper und seinen Verstand, bis seine Gedanken und Bewegungen beinahe eins wurden. Auch wenn er Gewalt nur als letzten Ausweg wählt, stellen die Anmut und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Klinge sicher, dass die Lösung stets zügig erfolgt. Yi hat es sich als einer der letzten lebenden Vertreter des Wuju, einer ionischen Kampfkunst, zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, das Erbe seiner Vorfahren weiterzugeben. Mit den Sieben Sehgläsern der Einsicht mustert er neue Schüleranwärter, um unter ihnen den würdigsten auszumachen. Der Wuju-Schwertkämpfer Mit Hilfe der uralten Kampfkunst des Wuju hat Master Yi seinen Körper gestählt und seinen Verstand geschärft, bis Gedanke und Bewegung eins wurden. Auch wenn er die Anwendung von Gewalt als letzten Ausweg wählt, stellen die Anmut und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er seine Klinge schwingt, sicher, dass die Lösung stets zügig erfolgt. Als letzter Praktizierender des Wuju hat Master Yi sein Leben der Suche nach fähigen Schülern gewidmet, welche das Vermächtnis seines verlorenen Volkes weitertragen sollen. Noch bevor Yi ein Meister des Wuju wurde, zählte er zu den begabtesten Praktizierenden dieser geheimnisvollen Kampfkunst. Schon bald stellte er seine Meisterschaft unter Beweis, als sein entlegenes Dorf die Nachricht über eine gewaltige noxische Invasion erreichte. Yi fegte über die Schlachtfelder Ionias und schlug die Woge der mächtigen Infanterie von Noxus mit schnellen und tödlichen Schlägen zurück, was das Oberkommando von Noxus tief beschämte. Als sie erkannten, welche Gefahr die Jünger des Wuju für ihre Invasion darstellten, entschlossen sich die Noxier, einen albtraumhaften, chemischen Angriff über die Heimat der tödlichen Kunst zu entfesseln. All jene, die irgendwie das giftige Machwerk überlebt hatten, waren unwiederbringlich dem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen. Yis Heimat war in Trümmern zurückgelassen worden. Als der Krieg beendet war, kehrte Yi zu den grotesken Überresten seines Dorfes zurück. Dort wurde er zum letzten Opfer des Angriffs. Nachdem, wenn nicht sein Körper, so doch seine Seele erheblichen Schaden genommen hatte, klammerte Yi sich an das einzige Gefühl, das noch in seinem Herzen war: Rache. Allein von dem Verlangen, all jene zu bestrafen, die seine Heimat zerstört hatten, angetrieben, verbrachte Yi viele Jahre damit, in völliger Abgeschiedenheit zu trainieren. Er wurde ein noch tödlicherer Kämpfer als je zuvor, doch die wahre Meisterschaft des Wuju blieb ihm noch immer versagt. Als Yis Frustration ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, unterbrach ein Affe mit ungewöhnlich edlem Auftreten seine Übungseinheit. Er stand aufrecht und so groß wie ein Mensch da, beobachtete Yi und ahmte seine Bewegungen nach. Yi scheuchte den Affen fort, doch das flinke Wesen hatte großen Spaß daran, Yis eigene Techniken gegen ihn einzusetzen. Allmählich spürte Yi, wie sein Ärger nachließ, während er sich mit dem verspielten Tier balgte, und als die Last des Hasses vollends verflogen war, konnte er den Affen bei seinem Schwanz packen. Yi verstand in diesem Moment, dass er nie ein Meister des Wuju werden könnte, so lange er die Kampfkunst aus Rache betrieb. Und als er den Affen freiließ, trennte er sich auch von seinem Verlangen, das Blut seines Feindes zu vergießen. Yi dankte dem Affen dafür, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wofür er die ganze Zeit blind gewesen war, und war überrascht, als das Geschöpf ihm daraufhin antwortete. Er wünschte sich, Yis Kunst des Kämpfens zu erlernen. Das war eine eigenartige Bitte, doch dadurch sah Yi einen neuen Weg vor sich liegen: der Weg, das Andenken an sein verlorenes Volk zu ehren, bestand darin, dessen Lehren an eine neue Generation weiterzugeben. }} |-|6.= right|250px Mit Hilfe der uralten Kampfkunst des Wuju hat Master Yi seinen Körper gestählt und seinen Verstand geschärft, bis Gedanke und Bewegung eins wurden. Auch wenn er die Anwendung von Gewalt als letzten Ausweg wählt, stellen die Anmut und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er seine Klinge schwingt, sicher, dass die Lösung stets zügig erfolgt. Als letzter Praktizierender des Wuju hat Master Yi sein Leben der Suche nach fähigen Schülern gewidmet, welche das Vermächtnis seines verlorenen Volkes weitertragen sollen. Noch bevor Yi ein Meister des Wuju wurde, zählte er zu den begabtesten Praktizierenden dieser geheimnisvollen Kampfkunst. Schon bald stellte er seine Meisterschaft unter Beweis, als sein entlegenes Dorf die Nachricht über eine gewaltige noxische Invasion erreichte. Yi fegte über die Schlachtfelder Ionias und schlug die Woge der mächtigen Infanterie von Noxus mit schnellen und tödlichen Schlägen zurück, was das Oberkommando von Noxus tief beschämte. Als sie erkannten, welche Gefahr die Jünger des Wuju für ihre Invasion darstellten, entschlossen sich die Noxier, einen albtraumhaften, chemischen Angriff über die Heimat der tödlichen Kunst zu entfesseln. All jene, die irgendwie das giftige Machwerk überlebt hatten, waren unwiederbringlich dem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen. Yis Heimat war in Trümmern zurückgelassen worden. Als der Krieg beendet war, kehrte Yi zu den grotesken Überresten seines Dorfes zurück. Dort wurde er zum letzten Opfer des Angriffs. Nachdem, wenn nicht sein Körper, so doch seine Seele erheblichen Schaden genommen hatte, klammerte Yi sich an das einzige Gefühl, das noch in seinem Herzen war: Rache. Allein von dem Verlangen, all jene zu bestrafen, die seine Heimat zerstört hatten, angetrieben, verbrachte Yi viele Jahre damit, in völliger Abgeschiedenheit zu trainieren. Er wurde ein noch tödlicherer Kämpfer als je zuvor, doch die wahre Meisterschaft des Wuju blieb ihm noch immer versagt. Als Yis Frustration ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, unterbrach ein Affe mit ungewöhnlich edlem Auftreten seine Übungseinheit. Er stand aufrecht und so groß wie ein Mensch da, beobachtete Yi und ahmte seine Bewegungen nach. Yi scheuchte den Affen fort, doch das flinke Wesen hatte großen Spaß daran, Yis eigene Techniken gegen ihn einzusetzen. Allmählich spürte Yi, wie sein Ärger nachließ, während er sich mit dem verspielten Tier balgte, und als die Last des Hasses vollends verflogen war, konnte er den Affen bei seinem Schwanz packen. Yi verstand in diesem Moment, dass er nie ein Meister des Wuju werden könnte, so lange er die Kampfkunst aus Rache betrieb. Und als er den Affen freiließ, trennte er sich auch von seinem Verlangen, das Blut seines Feindes zu vergießen. Yi dankte dem Affen dafür, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wofür er die ganze Zeit blind gewesen war, und war überrascht, als das Geschöpf ihm daraufhin antwortete. Er wünschte sich, Yis Kunst des Kämpfens zu erlernen. Das war eine eigenartige Bitte, doch dadurch sah Yi einen neuen Weg vor sich liegen: der Weg, das Andenken an sein verlorenes Volk zu ehren, bestand darin, dessen Lehren an eine neue Generation weiterzugeben. }} |-|5.= right|250px Master Yi, der Bewahrer der uralten Kunst des Wuju, ist ein mystischer Krieger von der Insel Ionia. Er entstammt einem der wenigen Stämme, die sich der Bewahrung des Wuju verschrieben haben, einer alten Kampfkunst, die auf dem Prinzip der absoluten Erkenntnis des eigenen und des Selbst des Feindes beruht. Als die Armeen von Noxus in Ionia einfielen, trat Master Yi der ionischen Verteidigung bei, um den feigen Feind zu bekämpfen und seinem Dorf mit seiner unerreichten Beherrschung der Klinge Ehre zu bringen. Die folgenden Schlachten verwüsteten das Land, doch keine Auseinandersetzung fügte ihm so viel Schaden zu wie der Tag, an dem Noxus’ Armeen über Yis Dorf herfielen. Vollkommen schutzlos wurde das Dorf zum unglückseligen Versuchsobjekt der neuesten Erfindung des aufstrebenden Chemikers, der heute als Singed bekannt ist. Was von dem Dorf, zu dem Master Yi zurückkehrte, übrigblieb, war so entsetzlich, dass es für alle Zeiten eine eiternde Wunde in der Geschichte Ionias hinterlassen hat. Bis zum heutigen Tage hat kein Ionier jemals öffentlich über die Ereignisse dieses Tages gesprochen. Nachdem der noxischen Invasion Einhalt geboten wurde, zog sich Master Yi in tiefe Isolation zurück. Jahrelang trainierte er von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang, sprach mit niemandem und lehnte jedes Angebot des Trostes von anderen Ioniern ab. Das einzige, was ihn davon abgehalten hat, sich vollkommen wahnsinnig kopfüber in die noxischen Schlachtlinien zu werfen, war sein Versprechen, den Wuju-Kampfstil am Leben zu halten. Obwohl er vor Ungeduld kochte, wurde ihm sein Zorn zum Werkzeug, um sein Wuju zu verfeinern, wodurch er stärkere und tödlichere Fähigkeiten für seine schließliche Rache entwickelt hat. Das einzige, was ihn aus seiner Isolation reißen konnte, war die Nachricht über die Gründung der Liga und Noxus’ anschließende Aufnahme in die Liga. Master Yi bringt nun seine Meisterschaft im Umgang mit der Klinge in die Liga der Legenden ein und verfolgt unerschrocken sein Ziel: seine Verwandten zu rächen und Noxus’ Raubzügen ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. lebt in fort und durchbohrt die Herzen seiner Gegner| , das Sternenkind}} |-|4.= right|250px Wenn man ihn fragt, wird Yi sagen, er wäre in der Unendlichkeit des Kosmos selbst geboren und dass sei der Grund, weshalb er sich wie der Wind bewege. Die, die ihm im Kampf begegnet sind erhalten eine Kostprobe des Wuju-Kriegers - er schlägt zweimal zu, ohne Warnung, und ist verschwunden. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass du von Master Yi getroffen wurdest, ist meist nur das Geräusch seines Schwertes, wie es die Luft zerschneidet. Als Bewahrer der uralten Kunst des Wuju ist Master Yi ein mystischer Krieger der Insel Ionias. Sein Dorf war von der Tradition des Wuju erfüllt und seine Verwandten sind einige der wenigen, die diese Tradition in die heutige Zeit gebracht haben. Zumindest, bis die Armeen von Noxus nach Ionia kamen und das Land verwüsteten. Master Yi zog los, um die feigen Gegner zu bekämpfen und seinem Dorf mit seiner Meisterschaft der Klinge Ehre zu bringen. In seiner Abwesenheit probierten die noxischen Armeen die neuste Erfindung ihres Chemikers aus. Was dann mit seinem Dorf geschah, ist etwas, über was Master Yi nicht sprechen will. Wie auch immer, er brachte seine Meisterschaft des Schwertes zur Liga der Legenden, um seine Verwandtschaft zu rächen und den Eroberungszug von Noxus ein für alle Mal zu beenden. |-|3.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|250px Als Bewahrer der uralten Kunst des Wuju ist Master Yi ein mystischer Krieger der Insel Ionias. Sein Dorf war von der Tradition des Wuju erfüllt und seine Verwandten sind einige der wenigen, die diese Tradition in die heutige Zeit gebracht haben. Zumindest, bis die Armeen von Noxus nach Ionia kamen und das Land verwüsteten. Master Yi zog los, um die feigen Gegner zu bekämpfen und seinem Dorf mit seiner Meisterschaft der Klinge Ehre zu bringen. In seiner Abwesenheit probierten die noxischen Armeen die neuste Erfindung ihres Chemikers aus. Was dann mit seinem Dorf geschah, ist etwas, über was Master Yi nicht sprechen will. Wie auch immer, er brachte seine Meisterschaft des Schwertes zur Liga der Legenden, um seine Verwandtschaft zu rächen und den Eroberungszug von Noxus ein für alle Mal zu beenden. lebt in fort und durchbohrt die Herzen seiner Gegner| , das Sternenkind}} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|250px Die Wuju-Kampfschule ist eine sehr geheime und mysteriöse Organisation. Niemand außerhalb der Gemeinschaft weiß genau, wo ihr Tempel tatsächlich steht, obwohl Gerüchte im Umlauf sind, laut welchen die Schule selber mitten in der Shurimawüste tief im Untergrund liegt. In der Schule gibt es vier Meister. Jeder ist mach einem der irdischen Drachen benannt: Bronze, Gold, Silber und Bleu. Man sagt, dass diese vier niemals zur selben Zeit am selben Ort sind, sondern ihre Lehren in der ganzen Welt verteilen - immer auf der Suche nach würdigen Kandidaten, die sie in die Schule aufnehmen könnten. Master Yi selber hat die Kunst des Wujus für mehr als 1000 Jahren studiert. Er ist der älteste Mensch in Valoran und dennoch würdest du ihn beim Ansehen auf nicht älter als 30 Jahre schätzen. Wenn man ihn fragt, wird Yi sagen, er wäre in der Unendlichkeit des Kosmos selbst geboren und dass sei der Grund, weshalb er sich wie der Wind bewege. Die, die ihm im Kampf begegnet sind erhalten eine Kostprobe des Wuju-Kriegers - er schlägt zweimal zu, ohne Warnung, und ist verschwunden. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass du von Master Yi getroffen wurdest, ist meist nur das Geräusch seines Schwertes, wie es die Luft zerschneidet. |-|1.= right|250px Master Yi verwendet die Kunst des Wujus, um seine Gegner zum schwanken zu bringen. Er kämpft mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und durchdringt die Rüstung seiner Gegner. Er kann seine innere Kraft rufen, wodurch er sich schnell regenerieren kann. Die uralten Mächte anrufend, kann Master Yi den Raum krümmen, um direkt hinter seinem Gegner aufzutauchen. Er ist sogar in der Lage, Magie zu widerstehen und sie gegen ihn nutzlos werden zu lassen. Master Yi selbst hat die Kunst des Wuju für mehr als 1000 Jahre studiert. Er ist der älteste Mensch in Valoran und dennoch würdest du ihn beim Ansehen auf nicht älter als 30 Jahre schätzen. Die Kunst des Wuju lebt in Master Yi fort und durchbohrt die Herzen seiner Gegner. Beziehungen * lehrte den (obwohl der Affenkönig lieber seinen Stab als ein Schwert benutzt). |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Master Yi Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Master Yi (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Master Yi VU Screenshots.jpg|Master Yi & Skins (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Skins ; : * Er ähnelt Sam Fisher aus . * Sein Schwert ist nach einem mit Ringen modelliert. * Er hat drei unterschiedliche Laufanimationen. ; : * Er ist einer der drei Skins, welche für kostet, was ihn (Rabattaktionen und Geschenke ausgenommen) zu einem der günstigsten Skins macht. Die anderen beiden sind: ** ** * Die dieses Skins vor der visuellen Überarbeitung war ein einfacher Farbpalettenwechsel zu Schwarz und Weiß. ; : * Er lehnt an den Jediorden aus an. * Der Status von ändert die Farbe des Lichtschwertes: ** Auf Abklingzeit/noch nicht gelernt: Blau ** Einsetzbar: Grün ** Aktiv: Rot * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Beide waren am 4. Mai 2015 (Star-Wars-Tag) günstiger zu kaufen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist der erste, wo man sein Gesicht sehen kann. ** Vor seinem Kopf schweben sieben Lichtfunken, welche auf originale Schutzbrille anspielt. * In diesem Skin hat Master Yi zwei Laufanimationen für hohes Lauftempo: eine mit aktivem und eine normale Laufanimation für hohes Tempo (z.B. mit Heimwacht). * Die Maske hängt am Gürtel. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein Outfit ähnelte dem von vor ihrer Überarbeitung. * Das ionische Wappen kann auf seiner Robe gesehen werden. ; : * Er lehnt an Yautja aus an. * Sein Helm und seine Schutzbrille ähneln der von Hotsuma aus . * In seiner originalen Variante hatte dieser Skin einige seltsame Eigenschaften. Beispielsweise hielt er sein Schwert falsch herum und die Animation von funktionierte nicht ganz korrekt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Sein Schwert ähnelt der des . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher er als Teil der "PROJECT"-Initiative augmentiert wurde. * Er könnte von Plan-1056 Codari aus und/oder von Zer0 aus inspiriert worden sein. * Sein Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an Have a Nice Day von sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er lehnt an die an. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2018 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| Warsongs - PROJECT Yi (Vicetone Remix)| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos PROJEKT STÖRUNG| PROJEKT Eröffnungsschlag| Die Suche nach dem Heiligen Schwert Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Master Yi's Ring Sword (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Der Tag vor den Winterfreuden Event-Trailer Winterfreuden 2018 – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Master Yi Konzept.png|Master Yi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Master Yi Konzept 01.jpg|Master Yi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Master Yi Kopfjäger-.jpg|Kopfjäger-Master Yi Promo Master Yi Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming Master Yi VU Konzept.jpg|Master Yi Update Konzept (von den Riot-Künstlern Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino und Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Assassinen- Konzept.jpg|Assassinen-Master Yi Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Auserwählter Konzept.jpg|Auserwählter Master Yi Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi PROJEKT promo.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Promo 1 Ionia Master Yi Dorf.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Promo 2 Master Yi PROJEKT Frühes Konzept.png|PROJEKT: Yi Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Marco 'Wendigo' Silva) Master Yi PROJEKT Konzept.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Master Yi PROJEKT model.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Model (vom Riot-Künstler Minoh Kim) PROJEKT Waffenpartikel Konzept.png|PROJEKT: Yi Waffenpartikel Konzept Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 01.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 02.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 03.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 04.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 05.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 01.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 02.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 03.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 04.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 05.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 06.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Ewiges Schwert Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Ewiges Schwert Yi Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Yanmo Zhang) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Assassinen-Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Auserwählter Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Ionia-Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Samurai-Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Kopfjäger-Yi - Skin-Spotlight| PROJEKT Yi - Skin-Spotlight|PROJEKT: Yi - Skin Spotlight Kosmische Klinge Master Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Ewiges Schwert Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Schneemann Yi - Skin-Spotlight| Schneemann Yi - Chroma-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Master Yi Standard Master Yi S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Master Yi Master Yi Assassinen-Yi S alt.jpg|1. Assassinen-Yi Master Yi Assassinen-Yi S alt2.jpg|2. Assassinen-Yi Master Yi Auserwählter Yi S alt.jpg|1. Auserwählter Yi Master Yi Auserwählter Yi S alt2.jpg|2. Auserwählter Yi Master Yi Ionia-Yi S alt.jpg|1. Ionia-Yi Master Yi Samurai-Yi S alt.jpg|1. Samurai-Yi Master Yi Kopfjäger-Yi S alt.jpg|1. Kopfjäger-Yi Master Yi Kopfjäger-Yi S alt2.jpg|2. Kopfjäger-Yi Master Yi PROJEKT- Yi S alt.jpg|1. PROJEKT: Yi |-|China= Master Yi Standard Master Yi S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Master Yi Master Yi Standard Master Yi S Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Master Yi Master Yi Assassinen-Yi S Ch.jpg|Assassinen-Yi Master Yi Auserwählter Yi S Ch.jpg|Auserwählter Yi Master Yi Ionia-Yi S Ch.jpg|Ionia-Yi Master Yi Samurai-Yi S Ch.jpg|Samurai-Yi Master Yi Kopfjäger-Yi S Ch.jpg|Kopfjäger-Yi Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Master Yi Standard Master Yi L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Master Yi Master Yi Assassinen-Yi L alt.jpg|1. Assassinen-Yi Master Yi Assassinen-Yi L alt2.jpg|2. Assassinen-Yi Master Yi Auserwählter Yi L alt.jpg|1. Auserwählter Yi Master Yi Auserwählter Yi L alt2.jpg|2. Auserwählter Yi Master Yi Ionia-Yi L alt.jpg|1. Ionia-Yi Master Yi Samurai-Yi L alt.jpg|1. Samurai-Yi Master Yi Kopfjäger-Yi L alt.jpg|1. Kopfjäger-Yi Master Yi Kopfjäger-Yi L alt2.jpg|2. Kopfjäger-Yi Master Yi PROJEKT- Yi L alt.jpg|1. PROJEKT: Yi |-|China= Master Yi Standard Master Yi L Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Master Yi Master Yi Standard Master Yi L Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Master Yi Master Yi Assassinen-Yi L Ch.jpg|Assassinen-Yi Master Yi Auserwählter Yi L Ch.jpg|Auserwählter Yi Master Yi Ionia-Yi L Ch.jpg|Ionia-Yi Master Yi Samurai-Yi L Ch.jpg|Samurai-Yi Master Yi Kopfjäger-Yi L Ch.jpg|Kopfjäger-Yi |Trivia= Trivia *Master Yi wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. *Master Yi besitzt zusammen mit den höchsten Laufgeschwindigkeits-Grundwert aller Champions (355). Community & Geschichte *Sein Zitat lautet: „Die Schneide der schärfsten Klinge kann es nicht mit der Ruhe des friedvollen Geistes aufnehmen.“ *Sein Ziel ist es, die Kampkunst "Wuju-Stil" zu verbreiten. *Er benutzt die Klingen an seinen Schwertstiefeln (Spott von : "Schöne ... Schwert ... Stiefel?") im Spiel warscheinlich nur während seines Eröffnungsschlags. **Diese Schwerter nennt man auch Wakizashi. Champion-Überarbeitung: Master Yi, der Wuju-Schwertkämpfer ;von RiotWenceslaus Champion-Überarbeitung: Master Yi, der Wuju-Schwertkämpfer Für die kommende Aktualisierung überarbeiten wir . Zusätzlich zu neuen Klängen, neuen Sprüchen und neuen Zaubereffekten erhält der Wuju-Meister auch eine Generalüberholung seiner Fertigkeiten, um seinen beliebten Fähigkeitsstärke- und Angriffsschaden-Pfad zu einem geschmeidigen Spielstil zu kombinieren. Schaut euch seine überarbeiteten Fähigkeiten an und erfahrt im Folgenden, wie die Fertigkeiten zusammenspielen. P= ;Doppelschlag left|64px Master Yi schlägt bei jedem vierten aufeinanderfolgenden normalen Angriff zwei Mal zu, wobei der zweite Schlag verringerten Schaden verursacht. Sollte Master Yi aus dem Kampf gehen, wird der Zähler auf „Doppelschlag“ zurückgesetzt. |-|Q= ;Eröffnungsschlag left|64px Master Yi springt nach vorn und trifft bis zu vier Gegner und verursacht dabei an jedem von ihnen . Eröffnungsschlag kann , um zu verursachen, und verursacht gegenüber und zusätzlichen Schaden. Normale Angriffe verringern die von Eröffnungsschlag. |-|W= ;Meditation left|64px Master Yi kanalisiert kurz und sich dabei schnell. Master Yi heilt umso mehr, je weniger er besitzt. Während des Kanalisierens erleidet Master Yi verringerten Schaden durch eingehende Angriffe. Diese Schadensverringerung ist gegenüber weniger wirkungsvoll. |-|E= ;Wuju-Stil left|64px * Erhöht den von Master Yi um einen gewissen Prozentsatz. * Normale Angriffe verursachen , dessen Höhe von Master Yis abhängig ist. Der passive Bonus geht verloren, während die Abklingzeit von Wuju-Stil läuft. |-|R= ;Highlander left|64px * Champion-Tötungen verringern die von Master Yis normalen Fähigkeiten. Unterstützungen verringern diese um einen kleineren Wert. * Erhöht sowohl das als auch das von Master Yi und gewährt Immunität gegenüber die Bewegung Effekte. Während die Fähigkeit aktiv ist, verlängern Champion-Tötungen und Unterstützungen die Wirkdauer von Highlander. Spielweise center|640px ;In der Lane Die Änderungen an und machen Master Yi zu einem dynamischeren Kämpfer in der Lane, während er für seine Lane-Gegenspieler weniger frustrierend ist. Da Einheiten in der Nähe favorisiert anstatt wahllos zuzuschlagen, kann ein erfahrener Master Yi-Spielern, seine Angriffe sorgfältig ausrichten, während ein gewiefter Kontrahent durch umsichtiges Positionsspiel die Möglichkeit erhält, Schaden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Parallel dazu erlaubt es die Abklingzeitverringerung auf normalen Angriffen Yi, häufiger einzusetzen, und der zusätzliche Schaden gegenüber Vasallen hilft ihm dabei, mit Vasallenwellen fertig zu werden und den Druck in der Lane aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Änderungen an machen diese Fähigkeit auch zu einer gewinnbringenderen Option in brenzligen Lagen, hindern Yi aber daran, sie ständig einzusetzen, um immer wieder volles Leben zu bekommen, sobald er Schaden einsteckt. ;Im Dschungel Um den verringerten Schaden von zu Beginn eines Spiels auszugleichen, garantieren wir den zusätzlichen Schaden an Vasallen und Monstern, damit Yi eine entspanntere Zeit im Dschungel verbringt. Die Abklingzeitverringerung aus normalen Angriffen sollte es ihm zudem erlauben, öfter einzusetzen und so gleichbleibend Schaden auszuteilen. Da nun weniger Schaden, diesen dafür aber häufiger verursacht und voraussetzt, dass Yi im Kampf bleibt, sollte es für ihn schwieriger werden, einen Doppelangriff zu fahren und dann aus dem Dschungel zu kommen, um eine krasse Schadenskombination auf einem Kontrahenten abzuladen. ;Zum Ende des Spiels hin Wenn es in die entscheidende Schlussphase eines Spiels geht und die Teamkämpfe beginnen, ist die Hochzeit der Änderungen an angebrochen. Der neue passive Effekt verleiht Master Yi die Fähigkeit, in schwierigen Situationen am Leben zu bleiben, indem er die Abklingzeiten von und verringert. Der absolute Schaden von versetzt Master Yi in die Lage, zunächst widerstandsfähigere Ziele in den Fokus zu nehmen, während er den richtigen Moment abwartet, das Feuer auf verletzliche Ziele zu eröffnen. Wenn dann die Zeit reif ist, kann er mit einsteigen und die wichtigere hintere Linie des gegnerischen Teams bestrafen. Parallel dazu erhöhen die Änderungen an dessen Potenzial, Master Yi das Leben zu retten, wenn er mal wieder im Fokus der Gegner steht. Außerdem helfen der zusätzliche Schaden und die kritischen Treffer von dabei, seinen Schaden durch normale Angriffe auch noch in Situationen zum Ende des Spiels hin auf ordentlichem Niveau zu halten. Insgesamt sollten die Änderungen an Master Yi dazu führen, dass er durch die Kombination von gleichbleibendem Schaden aus seinem Angriffsschaden-Spiel und nützlichen Draufhauen-Abhauen-Möglichkeiten aus seinem Fähigkeitsstärke-Pfad flüssiger gespielt werden kann. center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten Master Yi Verschwinden.png|Verschwinden: Master Yi wird für 1 Sekunde , wenn er einen Busch betritt oder Eröffnungsschlag einsetzt. Master Yi Doppelschlag alt.png|1. Doppelschlag (P) Master Yi Eröffnungsschlag alt.png|1. Eröffnungsschlag (Q) Master Yi Meditation alt.png|1. Meditation (W) Master Yi Wuju-Stil alt.png|1. Wuju-Stil (E) Master Yi Highlander alt.png|1. Highlander ® Master Yi Highlander alt2.png|2. Highlander ® Master Yi Wuju-Stil 2.png|Wuju-Stil (W) Alte Passive: Gewährt zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden, wenn Wuju-Stil gerade nicht abklingt. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * : ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24: * ** normaler Angriff wird nicht länger abgebrochen, wenn die Steigerungen dieser Fähigkeit mitten im Angriff ablaufen. }}